


Sated

by Merfilly



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-17
Updated: 2010-01-17
Packaged: 2017-10-14 15:01:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/150518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A moment for the ladies</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sated

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ariestess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/gifts).



Beverly rested back on the pillows, eyes opening just in time to see her lover cat crawl up the bed, coming to rest along her side, hand moving slow and sensual over sweat-glistened skin. As if her own afterglow wasn't enough, she could feel the press of Deanna's pleasure, the broadcast of anticipation and her love for Beverly boosting that lingering sense of satiation.

"You...do you know what you do to me?" Beverly asked, shifting up on her side so she could face Deanna.

Those perfect lips curved in a smile.

"Better than anyone else could." That self-satisfied answer made Beverly burst into laughter, before leaning in to kiss her...as a start to other things.


End file.
